Most homes and many commercial spaces, especially hospitals, require the replacement of light switches, outlets and other electrical controls from time to time due to wear and tear, a need for additional or different functionality, or just a style or color change. All conventional light switches and outlets are attached directly to a building's electrical wiring. When a conventional switch or outlet needs to be replaced, first the fuse or breaker must be located and turned off, only then can the wall plate be removed, the device unscrewed from its electrical box and the wiring to the switch disconnected. Once this has been accomplished, a device can be installed following the same procedure in reverse: attaching the wiring, screwing the device into the electrical box and installing the wall plate, and finally restoring the fuse or breaker. The power leading to the old device must be turned off at the fuse box before disconnecting it, otherwise the person replacing it runs the risk of electrical shock and possibly electrocution. Also, many of today's advanced dimmers, timers and motion sensors are susceptible to damage when the power is removed and later restored to the device.
The Invention relates to a modular electrical component system that reduces the overall danger, total time required, likelihood of error and aggregate cost of changing a light switch, while also decreasing the complexity of initially wiring a building's electrical system. The Invention makes changing a switch, dimmer, motion sensor, timer, etc (each, a “Component”) as simple and safe as plugging in a power cord, allowing the average homeowner to safely do it themselves. The Invention eliminates the need for professional involvement (subsequent to the original installation) insofar as it allows the consumer to change. Components by plugging a Component into (and unplugging it from) a universal grounded connector that generally resembles a standard electrical outlet. The universal connector eliminates the need to unscrew anything or manipulate any wires. Instead, consumers can make the improvement through a safe and easy insertion or removal action without fear of damage to the wiring, shock or electrocution. The Invention is attractive not only to the homeowner, but also to the contractor and builder. The universal connector has been designed in a way that reduces installation time and complexity, while providing real utility and convenience to the homeowners, saving them money over time as they continue to make upgrades and design changes themselves instead of employing an electrician. The Invention is also fully compatible with “smart”-home applications, such as Insteon, X10 and others.